The present invention pertains to the filling of elongate storage bags such as are used to store silage feed for farm livestock. In the raising of livestock and particularly the raising of dairy cattle, hay and green corn are cut to a specified fiber length and are stored on the farm in silage bunkers or in lengthy large-diameter plastic silage bags that may extend for considerable length. The plastic bags are relatively thick-walled flexible bags that are available in various cross sectional areas, but generally four-foot to nine-foot diameter bags are used for silage storage. These bags are ideally filled compactly with silage allowing few air pockets so that the silage feed remains in good condition for months at a time.
Elongate plastic silage bags can also be used for storage of compost, distillers grains, and other forage materials as well.
Filling of the lengthy silage bags is currently accomplished by use of one of two types of machines that force silage into the bags. In one type of machine, silage is forced into the elongate storage bag by use of a transverse rotating roller that is fitted with radial arms that sweep the silage into the bag. A backstop is retained to the machine by cables attached to winches mounted on either side of the machine. The backstop is used to prevent the bag from being forced away from the machine before it is filled to proper compaction. In another type of machine, a screw auger oriented to the axis of the bag forces silage therealong into the interior of the bag. Both types of machines are typically powered from the power take off shaft of a farm tractor and require substantial power to operate.
The conventional machines require substantial power to operate them, namely at least ninety horsepower, and in addition, the cables which extend along the sides of the bag tend to abrade the bag, leading to breaks in the sidewall of the bag along its length, which leads to loss of the desired airtight packaging.